


Little Blue Riding Hood

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Romance, Smut, Wolf!Junkrat, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Not quite the fairytale you know. There's still a young girl traveling through the woods, still a hungry wolf, but slightly more different circumstances.





	Little Blue Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to astralashe.tumblr.com for being an excellent proofreader, and a total sweetheart~ <3

Little Blue Riding Hood pulled on her signature hood and clutched her bag of sweets, starting at the entryway to the dark forest. It was foreboding, ominous, and truthfully, she wanted nothing to do with it. Dangerous creatures lurked within, and she'd heard rumors from the other villagers about a wolf. But surely that must've just been gossip. She was going to visit her grandmother, and the quickest way was through the woods.

"No sense in being scared." she thought, pulling herself up. "Just a quick walk through the woods, and I should be there by sundown."

She took one step and jumped as a squirrel scampered out, frightened out of its wits. She considering going another way, but puffed out her cheeks. "No! I'm much more brave than a squirrel!" And, keeping her shaking to a minimum, she entered, the light around her starting to dim.

-/-/-/-/-

She was lost.

The entire forest was surrounded on nearly all sides by trees. Above, below, side to side, trees. The canopy blocked out almost all sunlight, only a few shafts peeking through along the trail. The sounds of chirping insects had her on edge, as did the dim lighting.

"It's fine..." she whispered to herself. "It's just a bunch of bugs...and darkness...and trees...and darkness." All the same, she clutched her basket of snacks closer like a security blanket. "I'll be at grandma's in a short while."

"Whoo?"

Little Blue Riding Hood jumped and shrieked in fear, whirling around, eyes scanning the forest. "Who's there!?"

"Whoo?"

Looking up, the young, blue-clad girl sighed in relief at the sight of an owl, staring down at her with its wide, inquisitive eyes. "It's only an owl." She laughed, shaking her head at her own skittishness. "I don't suppose you know the way to my grandmother's house?"

"Whoo?" the owl hooted, tilting its head, before fluttering off, having likely found prey.

"I guess not." She returned to the trail, humming a tune to herself as she continued through the woods, alone.

If only.

Piercing, golden eyes looked out from the darkness, their owner licking his lips hungrily. He eyed the hooded girl like a starving animal would a piece of meat. Slowly, his eyes drew up her wide, thick blue and white-stockinged legs, her curvy waist and plump ass upon which a bright blue skirt swayed, her ample chest and the robin's-egg blue blouse it strained against.

The Wolf licked his chops as he watched the girl go, feeling a tent pitch in his ratty trousers. It'd been rare for someone to venture in his woods; all the villages knew of him, and were deathly afraid. This girl was either very brave or very foolish. But either way, she was here. Alone, vulnerable, and very, very juicy-looking.

"Wouldn't mind sinkin' muh teeth into that tasty-lookin' sheila..." he rasped, claws scraping against the tree that served as his hiding place. He ran a hand through the tangled, wild blonde mane of his hair and shuddered, his thoughts consumed by the round, blue brunette. "On 'er way to her gran's, eh? She's gonna make a bit of a detour, first..."

-/-/-/-/-

Little Blue Riding Hood was becoming increasingly desolate. She'd been wandering the woods for what seemed like hours, and if she thought she was lost before, she was in worse straits now. 

"This is terrible..." she muttered, fanning herself. The heat of the forest was cloying, and she was starting to sweat through her blouse. What she would give for a drink of water...

She paused as she saw a sign several feet in front of her; written upon it in an untidy black scrawl, "Rest 'cottage' this way!", with an arrow pointing to her left.

"Thank the heavens!" she exclaimed, scurrying off in the direction the sign pointed. Unseen and unheard, The Wolf, snickering, and began navigating the trees.

-/-/-/-/-

Little Blue Riding Hood wasn't sure what to expect. When she saw "rest house" on the sign, she expected a small cottage, someplace cozy to put her feet up and relax before venturing out back into the woods.

The reality was...less than expected. 

It was less 'cottage' and more 'large shack', constructed of wood, cardboard, metal, and other haphazard materials that all seemed to have just been tossed together in a bid to imitate shelter. It looked like the first strong breeze would blow it over, and the grass around it was thick and unkept, several vines encroaching the dwelling and spiraling upwards.

Little Blue Riding Hood considered simply turning around and trying her best to push on, but she was tired, hungry, and thirsty, and beggars can't be choosers.

Stalking through the brush, she reached the door, and was about to knock, when it swung open, nearly catching her, and revealing the single occupant.

The second Little Blue Riding Hood saw him, she was caught between being frozen solid and wanting to run screaming. His lanky form was hunched over, but even then he towered, casting a shadow as deep and dark as the woods themselves. Glittering yellow eyes looked down, and a sharp, toothy grin spread across his manic, dirt-stained face. Wild, untamed golden hair spilled down over his shoulders ending at the small of his back. A toned, bare chest peeked through a tattered black coat, patchworked shorts barely hanging on by a faded brown belt. 

But what was most shocking were his limbs. Well, half of them. His right arm and right leg were covered in thick blonde hair. Both ended in large paws with wicked claws, the ends tipped in a substance that looked suspiciously like blood.

"Welly, welly, well..." he drawled in a strange accent, a long tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. "Lost yer way, lil' blue sheila?"

'Beggars can't be choosers, beggars can't be choosers...' Straightening herself up, she looked the man dead in the eye, and spoke. "Hello, sir. I-I-Is this your house?"

"Right-o, darl. My little getaway in this breezy forest. Watcha doin' all th'way out here?"

There was a look in his eye that frightened Little Blue Riding Hood, more than the dark woods, the unseen animals and bugs, even the possibility of being lost. Like hunger, but worse. Under the gaze of the strand man, the word escaped her.

"I'm on the way to visit my grandmother." Little Blue Riding Hood replied. A pause, and she quickly added, "She's expecting me."

"Bit'o ways from the edge of the forest, sheila. Look loike yer in need of a bit'a rest." He stepped back and gestured inward. "C'mon in and relax at ol' Jamison's place."

Every single instinct held within the blue-clad girl told her to run. But she wouldn't last on an empty stomach and shaky legs. 

"Okay..." Warily, she stepped in. The inside was ramshackle, the furniture hobbled together from debris from the forest itself. Windows formed from tree limbs, an entire stump serving as a table, and the kitchen made from husks of metal and wood. The only bed was more of a cot held up by a tilting wooden bedframe. "What a...lovely home you have." 

"Thankya very much fer sayin' so, sheila! Ah consider myself a bit of a craftsman. Getcha anything? Water? Tea? Bubbly?"

"Water, thank you..." As the strange man went looking through the cupboards, Little Blue Riding Hood's eyes were drawn to his animal limbs. She found herself unable to tear her gaze from them; she'd never seen a phenomena like that. Looking closer, they even seemed vaguely lupine.

...No. It couldn't be.

"Name's Jamison." he spoke, jolting her from her thoughts. He set down a glass and a pitcher of water, pouring until it was two inches below the brim. "Call me Jamie, if ya like. And what's yer name, darl?" 

"Mei. But everyone calls me Little Blue Riding Hood."

Jamison snickered. "Mei. Ah like that. Rolls right off the tongue." On the last word, he darted his tongue out, curling it wickedly. "Pretty name for a real pretty girl."

"Th-Thank you." Mei set down her basket and reached for the glass, which was specked with spots. Holding back a grimace, she took a sip. To her surprise, the water was clean and cold, refreshing as it went down her throat. "Your hospitality is appreciated."

"Ain't often ah get such a sweet lil' girlie way out here. 

"And not often I see such a...remarkable man." spoke Mei, her politeness coming through. "With such...distinctive eyes."

Jamison chuckled. "All tha better ta see ya with, dearie."

"And...very sharp teeth."

"All tha better ta eat with. Ol' Jamison loves his protein."

"And you have such strange limbs."

Jamison stood and loomed over her, amber eyes glinting in the dim light of the shack. His grin threatened to split his face, long tongue poking out between his teeth to lick his lips. "Well, all tha better t'give that sweet body of yours a squeeze."

Mei's heart turned to ice as she processed Jamison's words. "U-Um...I'm sorry?"

"Don't be." purred the blonde, advancing on the blue-clad girl. Heart hammering, she backed away. "A body like that ain't nothing to apologize for."

"You...I don't appreciate your attempt at humor." Again, she backed away, Jamison following closely.

"Weren't jokin', darl. A nice, ripe, jiggly form loike that could drive someone crazy."

Despite the water, Mei's throat had gone dry, and she backed away again until she was pressed against the wall. Fear gripped her. Fear, and another emotion she couldn't place that has her heart racing.

She could feel his eyes undressing her, and any doubts about his intentions were brushed aside at the sight of the tent in his trousers.

"I...should go..." she whispered, voice barely reaching his ears.

"Go?" he snickered, snaking his furred arm around her waist. "But you'll be missin' out on dinner. Got somethin' special on the menu, ah do."

Mei was about to retort, when she felt his hand slip beneath her skirt and squeeze her rear. "O-Oh!"

"That was a nice sound ya made, darl." He leaned in close to her ear, brushing his lips along the lobe. "Mind if ah make ya make a few more?"

Without waiting for an answer, he hoisted up Mei and practically threw her on the cot. All pretense of politeness was gone as he gazed down at her, drooling like the animal she knew him to be.

Mei was coming to the gradual realization that she'd be a lot later than she thought.

"Y-You're the wolf...aren't you?" Mei asked with a shiver. 

"What gave it away, darl?" chuckled Jamison sinisterly. "Was it my devilish charm?"

Mei swallowed, trying her best (and failing) to keep her eyes away from the hardened length threatening to tear itself out of his trousers. 

"I'll scream." Mei bluffed. "S-Someone will hear me. And they'll come."

"Oh, you'll scream plenty, darl." Jamison replied, holding Mei's arms above her head. "Fer a diff'rent reason entirely, though."

"I'm n-n-n-not afraid of y-you."

There was a look in his eyes that practically said 'you will be' even though he didn't say a word.

Mei tried to pull herself up, only for her wrists to strain against the ropes that were now encircling her wrists. 'When did he...?'

"'Fraid you ain't goin' anywhere, love." With his furred arm, he traced a claw down her side, making her shudder. But from fear or anticipation, even she couldn't tell.

He lowered his head to her neck, serpentine tongue gliding along the pale flesh. Sweet, like peaches. He nibbled gently, earning a sharp, breathy hiss from his captive. "Hurt ya there, darl?"

"No..."

"Want me to?"

She faced him with a pout. "You're horrid."

He cackled, a high-pitched, manic sound that chilled her to the bone. "Likin' yer sass, Miss Mei. Know what ah'd loike more? That hood off ya."

Her objections went unanswered as Jamison dipped a claw into the tie of her hood and severed it with a single swipe. With his human arm, he pulled it off, her chestnut hair billowing behind her in waves. 

"Well, ain't that a pretty sight." he purred, running his hand through her hair. It was beautifully soft, silken, almost unnaturally so. "Ah know one prettier..."

"D-Don't you dare!" She struggled as Jamison's claw caught the top of her dress. Slowly, deliberately, he dragged it down, tearing as he went, exposing her pearly skin to the cool air of his shack. His other hand dipped into the torn garment and pulled it apart, two creamy mounds of flesh spilling out.

"Hooly-dooly!" grinned Jamison as his eyes widened at the sight of her breasts. "So that's wot you were hidin' under that dress! 'S a booby trap if I ever saw one."

Mei glowered through her blush; if looks could kill, the blonde would be a smoking pile of ash on the floor. "You're a pig."

"Wolf, actually." he snickered, flashing his canines. His hands gripped Mei's breasts, applying just a bit of force--

"Un..."

The blonde's ears twitched at the new, but very welcome sound that escaped Mei's mouth. 

His hands were rough, coarse, but to Mei, for some reason, some dirty reason that had surfaced from the depths of her mind, they felt better than anything she'd experienced in the world prior. He made no comment on the accursed moan that had flowed from her lips, but that smug, self-assured grin was all the provocation he apparently needed. He squeezed again, and this time she made sure to bite her lip; another moan almost let out.

His erection never wavered, and as he started to knead her breasts, it only seemed to grow bigger, if that was even possible. She was so warm and soft, like a freshly-baked pastry. Her skin was glowing pink, but her cheeks were cherry red.

"Damn, this is a fine pair'a tits, darl." He held one of her nipples in his claw and gave it a light twist, earning a pleasured hiss from his little blue riding hood. "Bet all tha boys in yer village'd fancy having a rack loike this all fer themselves. Get a lotta boys ogling those pretty tits, love?"

"That is absolutely none of your business!" Mei snapped, making Jamison stop in surprise. "You've had your fun, and you've ruined my best dress, and I _demand_ you let me go this instant, you...you...vile beast!"

A low snarl echoed in her ears, and fear coursed through Mei's body. Too late she realized that she had just told off some horrific fusion of animal and man. While she was tied down. In the woods. Miles from any help.

"Ya got a real saucy mouth, sheila." Jamison growled, gripping Mei's chin. He pushed her head up, exposing her neck.

Mei felt tears form at he corners of her eyes as she struggled. "Don't...please d-don't eat me...I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Izzat so?" He chuckled. "Tells ya wot; I'm such a nice bloke, I'll give ya a chance ta prove how sorry ya really are."

Undoing his excuse for a belt, he slipped out of his trousers, and Mei couldn't resist gasping. A pure and virtuous girl, she'd never indulged in the pleasures of the flesh, but that never stopped some of the more...unconventional members of her village. Many a time late at night she'd walked past an alley and see a couple engaging in very unbecoming behavior. Even in only passing glances she'd seen enough to make her face go red and scurry off in the other direction.

What she saw in front of her put whatever she'd seen on the village boys to shame.

It bobbed in front of her, huge, fat, throbbing, pulsating, the head an angry purple. A clear liquid was dribbling down, but what got her most was the smell. An sweaty, unusual smell like oil and burnt rubber. She wanted to be lost, buried in that scent. It make her head spin, mouth water, and legs shake. But she couldn't fathom _why_.

"Give me a suck with that lovely mouth'a yers, and ah'll let bygones be bygones."

That was enough to snap Mei out of her trance. "How dare you! I won't put my lips on that...disgusting thing!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Bluebell. Yer the one who got me like this in tha first place. S'only fair you take care of it, yeah?" He bared his teeth. "Course, ah could just eat you, instead."

Mei never really understood the term 'between a rock and a hard place' until now.

"So what's it gonna be, love?"

"...If I do it, will you let me go?"

"Ah'll consider it."

That was likely the best offer she'd get from him.

Slowly, she opened her mouth. He didn't go for it right away, to her annoyance. He traced it around her lips, smearing that sticky fluid. After a few minutes when she was wondering just how long he'd keep her waiting, he shoved it in.

Mei almost choked. The taste was sharp, acrid, _bitter_. She tried to pull it out, only to remember her bound arms.

"This yer first blowie, darl?" Jamison asked. He purred again, and gripped the back of her head. "C'mon, give it a bit more gusto!"

The thought of biting him passed through her mind, but she held off; no telling what he'd do. She enclosed her lips around the shaft and began sucking in earnest.

"Nnngh...fuck yeah, sheila, that's the ticket. Use yer tongue, c'mon...yeah, there we go..." He continued to murmur out instructions as Mei sucked, licked and nibbled. When she'd stepped out of her home just to make a simple visit to her grandmother, she did not expect the day to go like this. 

He was thrusting now, moving in a slow, rhythmic fashion. He chewed on his bottom lip as her tongue, warm and wet, coiled around him. He didn't expect the little blue riding hood, so clean and sweet and naive, to be so good with her mouth. But as a faint, musky scent reached his nose, he grinned in welcome surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

"Oh, gods..." Jamison rasped. "Oh, shit, I'm 'bouta--hng!"

Mei's eyes widened as she felt something hot and sticky shoot down her throat. As she coughed, Jamison pulled out of her, running a hand through his mane. "Whoo, damn! Ain't had a suck like that in ages! Ya got some technique, Bluebell! Swallowed, too? Yer full of surprises!"

Coughing, Mei faced the wolf-man. "It's not as if I had a choice! You gave me barely any warning! Oh, gods, that _taste_. That was awful!"

"Izzat so?" Before Mei could say another word, his fleshy hand disappeared between her legs, pushing aside her panties, and slipping a finger into her womanhood. She arched her back in surprise, her ire dying in a breathless moan. She was soaking wet, fluids dribbling down her legs and staining the already filthy cot. "Seems loike you enjoyed it more than ya thought."

With Jamison's finger swirling around her cunt, Mei could barely form a coherent retort; all she could muster was a whimpering gurgle. And to her shock, she noticed his member hadn't shrunk in the slightest.

"What...have you done to me...?" Mei panted. 

"Not a thing, darl. 'Cept maybe free up some'o them inhibitions of yers. Like it, don't ya? Alright if you admit it."

Mei glared hard at Jamison, ignoring the heat between her legs and spoke with difficulty. "Don't be stupid...I...nngh...mmf...how could anyone like this?"

Cackling, he pressed the tip of his cock against Mei's slit, making her gasp. "So yer telling me roight now, you don't wanna get fucked six ways from Sunday?"

The words were screaming in her head, but she couldn't voice them. For the life of her, she couldn't. Her pussy was aching in a way that never had before. The smell of Jamison's cock held fast to her nostrils, and the taste of his seed lingered on her tongue. It made her weak...heady...

And lustful.

Mei shuddered as the blonde yanked his finger out, a trail of sticky, clear fluid trailing from it. She didn't know what was worse; that her arousal was so palpable, or that he was its direct cause. Again her gaze fell to his throbbing dick, so hard, inviting.

Slowly, she spread her legs, allowing the wolf-man just wide enough room to hop into the space and pull her into his lap. "Best decision ya've ever made, Bluebell!"

She offered no response as he ground his length against her slit. The sticky, wet smacking sounds echoed in her ears and brought her back to Earth with each utterance. "A-Aren't you going to?"

"Not 'til ya beg me, soft stuff."

"...You're cruel."

"Can be a lot nicer iffin' ya let me, darl. Up ta you."

She glanced between her legs, where his erection lay pressed against her thigh, then back up at him, who was staring at her expectantly, face drawn into a vicious smile.

"You nervous cos yer a virgin?"

Mei sputtered indignantly as her face flared red. "How...how dare you!? I'm not a v-virgin! And even if I was, that's hardly your concern!"

Jamison leaned in to nibble her ear again. "Now, don't you lie ta me, darl. Ah can smell the purity on ya. Like a saucer of fresh cream. Yer nice and untouched. A ripe lil' peach."

He was right of course, but it didn't mean she had to like it. "Whatever devil made you broke the mold."

"Too roight, love!" cackled the blonde

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Well, ah'm takin' it as one. 'Nuff talking. Beg. ...Course, if ya really want, ah could just send ya off on yer merry lil' way--"

"No, don't!" Mei shouted, unable to help herself.

Jamison's eyes twinkled as he rubbed his chin. "Oooohohoho...guess Miss Blue and Bold wants it inner axe wound after all, eh?"

"I...It's partially your fault! You can't just...do what you did to me and _not_ expect me to get...frustrated!"

"Ah think 'horny' is tha word yer lookin' fer."

"I'm thinking of a different word entirely..."

He stared at her expectantly, cock gripped in his hand, the tip dangerously close to her glistening mound. 

Mei huffed and grit her teeth. "Just...do it already. Please."

It was the go-ahead he'd been waiting for since she'd stepped inside his shack. Slowly, he pressed the tip against her, earning a soft gasp from his quarry. Her wetness allowed easy access, and his purple cockhead disappeared into her.

While Jamison marveled at the heat of her insides, Mei was even hotter. Her cheeks flushed at the feel of him penetrating her, and a barely-audible moan flowed from her parted lips. 

"O-Oh..."

He was hard, impossibly hard, and _thick_. It was as if the flames of hell itself were consuming her, spreading all over. The dull ache of the rope on her wrists was a forgotten memory as the wild man slipped further and further into her.

Jamison leered down at his prey. It'd been a long time since he'd known known the comfort of a maiden, particularly one as striking as she. His instincts were telling him to take her roughly, slam her against the headboard and make her scream loud enough to wake up half the forest, but he wanted to take his time...to savor her.

"Awful willin', ain'tcha, darl?" he growled into her ear. "Betcha wanted somethin' loike this all along, eh?"

"B-Be quiet..." Mei managed with difficulty. 

He cackled and began gyrating his hips in response. His gaze was drawn to the pearly-white of her neck, slowly turning a delicate pink as soft pants and grunts flowed from her rosy lips.

Mei screamed as she was suddenly hoisted up by strong arms and pressed against the wall. "What on _earth_ are you--" Her outrage was quelled as Jamison's tongue ran over her neck, a long, slow moan escaping. "Oooooooooooooh..."

He gripped her hard around the waist as he thrust into her, what little sense and restraint he had being eaten away by desire and fierce, animalistic _want_. Yes, he wanted her, all of her, every last plump, tasty morsel. 

It was an odd feeling to be both terrified for your life and to feel so good you couldn't form coherent thoughts. But that was the exact headspace Mei was in, and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to leave. That corner of her mind, or this shack. Harder and harder he thrust into her, his pulsating thickness carving its shape into her virgin--formerly virgin--pussy. 

"Harder..." she squealed before she could stop herself.

Jamison's face lit up and a snarl rose from his mouth. "Anything you say, sheila!" With his wolf hand he gripped Mei's back, digging his claws into her flesh and gripped one of her breasts with his other hand. He was slamming her against the wall now, her head hitting the wall more than a few times. Losing herself in the pleasure, she lurched forward and bit into his shoulder. The taste of dirt and soot invaded her mouth but she didn't care; all she cared about was the way her lower half felt. And, despite the chafing of her thighs, it felt _wonderful_. 

"Nngh, fuck!" Jamison yelled as Mei's teeth sank into him. He dug his claws into her, making her shriek and bite harder. "O-Oi, sheila! I'm gonna...I'm 'bout ta...!"

His sentence dissolved into in an unearthly howl that shook the shack and woke up half the forest. Mei's vision swam as she felt the wolf-man's hot, sticky seed flow into her, mixing with her own juices. The orgasm, her first; and hopefully not her last and only, sent shockwaves throughout her. Her legs spasmed, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and drool dribbled from her mouth as her consciousness faded...

-/-/-/-/-

Mei awoke, feeling both very, very satisfied, and very, _very_ sore. As her senses returned, she became aware once again of the rope around her wrists, and a new feeling in particular. 

She glanced down and balked at the sight of Jamison suckling one of her breasts. As feeling returned to her and she began moaning, he took notice of her. "Mornin', sheila! Sleep well?"

"I...did, actually." she replied huskily. "I haven't slept that well in...I don't think ever."

Jamison chuckled and ground his teeth against her nipple, making her yelp and jump. "Guess ya had a helluva first 'O', eh?"

Barely clinging to the waking world, she nodded, biting her lip as Jamison returned to suckling. "Can you untie me now?"

"Nah." was his swift reply. "Can't have ya thrashin' for round two, can I?"

As 'round two echoed' in her mind and she felt fingers dance their way between her thighs, Mei sighed in a mix of annoyance and bliss. So her grandmother would be a bit worried. So she'd be terribly late.

At least she was enjoying herself.

END


End file.
